Untitled
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: PJ woke to a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. It was uncomfortably hot and he could feel himself sweating profusely. Amy/PJ  Not for young peeps… contains adult situations…


**Author: **Ryanthorpe AKA LOST MUFFIN

**Pairing:** Amy/PJ

**Summary: **PJ woke to a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. It was uncomfortably hot and he could feel himself sweating profusely. Amy/PJ

**Warning: **Not for young peeps… contains adult situations…

**Date: **15/9/11

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Amy or PJ… If I did, in the end of Another Day At The Office 2, Pj wouldn't have left and I would have actually had them kiss… on the lips… but well, that obviously didn't happen… but still the kiss on the cheek made me squee!

Anyways… this is my first ever Blue Heelers fic and at the moment it remains title less I just can't figure out what to call it… its just total shameless PWP smut… just cause this idea had been annoying me and wanting to get out and finally I can't get one of my uni assignments done because of it… Well… on with the story… smut… whatever… also… don't forget to review! I feel lonely otherwise… All mistakes are mine… don't have a beta for Blue Heelers yet, but drop us a line if anyone's interested!

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled<strong>

PJ woke to a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. It was uncomfortably hot and he could feel himself sweating profusely. Amy was pressed up close next to him, her head buried in his neck and her arm strewn haphazardly across his midsection. He threw the covers off himself, but she was still like a bloody roaring furnace, this was great in the wintertime but in the summertime it wasn't something that he liked very much, he hated the heat. He rolled away from her warm body, a few minutes passed before he felt her press herself back against him.

"Amy," he whispered. "Move over, you're too warm." She mumbled something about him being 'comfy' and rolled over onto her stomach; her face buried in her pillow. Her hand dangled precariously over the side of the mattress. His dress shirt, which had now become her favourite piece of sleepwear that had barely covered her up had ridden up, now leaving the covers barely covering her rear, as she settled back to sleep.

Lying spread eagle on his side of the bed, the removal of the blankets and the electric blanket by the name of Amy, still not cooling him down; he sat up, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. Ignoring the glowing red letters of the bed side clock, he stood up and pulled the sweat soaked cotton t-shirt over his head followed by his pajama pants and threw them into the laundry basket by the en suite door. He pulled out a pair of satin boxers and slipped them on before walking back over to the bed, sitting on the edge as he grasped in the dark for the air conditioner remote, not turning the light on as not to disturb Amy. His hand brushed against various items, his phone, keys, some loose change from his pants pocket before his hand brushed against the remote, forcefully enough to knock it from the table, clattering loudly on its way to the floor where it landed with a loud thud against the hard wood flooring. Looking quickly over to Amy, hoping the sound hadn't woken her, he sighed in relief when she didn't move a muscle. He leant down again and picked up the remote and pressed the button to start it. He felt the cool breeze blow over him as he set the timer to run for two hours. Laying the remote back on the bedside table, he laid back down as the cool breeze blew over him, cooling his sweaty body down and he soon fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Amy awoke slowly to a pleasant warm weight across her waist and soft warm skin under her cheek. Lifting her head slightly, she looked at the bed side clock, its red numbers glowing at her in the dim light. 5:54 AM. Letting her head rest back against PJ's chest, she listened half heartedly, her brain not fully roused yet, as birds sang by the window.<p>

She could feel PJ's chest steadily rising and falling as she ran her hand up it, her finger nails raking through the soft chest hairs, waking the other occupant.

He let out a soft groan, before settling back asleep.

She grinned broadly, her lips placing tiny butterfly kisses across his chest, up his neck and along his jaw line. She saw one eye, followed by the other, crack open as a pair of blue eyes met with ocean green.

"Morning," PJ croaked and she giggled as she lent forward, her lips meeting with his in a tender kiss. The kiss deepened as PJ rolled them over so that she was under him, his fingers tracing slow patterns over her skin and Amy felt a searing liquid warmth race through the lower half of her body at PJ's gently exploration. She felt his hands slowly move down her sides and down her bare thighs, she whimpered with need as his hand slid below the lace edge of her underwear and gently stroked downward toward the very centre of her desire. When his fingers touched her, she involuntary arched her body against his, silently begging him to continue his caress. Slowly he stroked into her and watched as desire, need, and a look of surrender crossed her beautiful face.

PJ gently withdrew his fingers from Amy's unresisting body as his hands effortlessly pulled his cotton dress shirt that she wore up and over her head, discarding it to the floor as her mid length brunette hair fanned out against the pillow, followed closely by his boxers and her underwear. He raised himself above her and began to slowly kiss his way down her neck, his lips brushing light, maddening soft caresses across her soft sensitive skin as his fingers trailed back down to where she desired them the most. Slowly he stroked one finger and then a second into her, gently thrusting deeply as his lips continued exploring the soft flesh of her neck.

"Oh my… ahh…" Amy could barely form words as he curled his fingers, brushing against highly sensitized muscles. He smiled to himself at her inability to form coherent sentences as he stroked his fingers in deeper.

Removing his fingers he carefully positioned himself above her, their eyes never leaving the others.

"I love you, Amy," he whispered as he slowly and tenderly stroked into the heated softness of her welcoming body.

"Peej…" she whispered, as her face contorted into pleasure, her eyes sparking in the early morning light as a pleasure filled sigh escaped past her parted lips. He slowly withdrew almost to the point where he was fully out, before slowly stroking back in again. Her hand made its way up his back tangling in his hair before bringing his head down to her lips where they met in a passionate kiss.

He watched as a cry of pleasure fell from her parted lips when he hit just the right spot within her. Brushing some hair away from her face, he drew her eyes to his, capturing her gaze and clinging onto it. He watched as the intensity built behind her ocean green eyes; and felt the same within himself, increasing exponentially with the knowledge that he was causing all that she was feeling.

He felt her fingernails dig into his back and arm as her body clenched around him; he watched her fight to maintain a focus on him, but her eyes clouded over with her desire as her orgasm washed over her. She gasped his name, her head straining backwards towards the headboard as her breath came in short pants and she trembled beneath him, her walls fluttering around him as he upped the pace, his own release close.

His actions became less rhythmic; less structured as he felt her trembling legs, as well as her still quivering inner muscles, pulling him in deeper. Another strangled cry of pleasure passed her lips as he quickly pushed himself deeper into her, his pubic bone creating friction against her clit sending erratic tremors through her as he felt her muscles begin to contract and quiver along his length again and he felt his own control rapidly slipping. He rested his weight on his arms as not to squash her and continued to relentlessly pound into her, the bed head thumping loudly up against the wall, and he relished in every sound that escaped passed her lips.

He felt her soft warm breath on his lips before they crushed against his, the delicate lips that fought and pressed and moved just as forcibly in time with his as she rolled them, PJ landing on his back on the other side of the bed, Amy straddling him as she frantically rolled her hips up and down his girth, her hands firmly planted on his chest, steadying her as her breath came in short, erratic pants, sweat trickling down her neck and in-between the valley of her breasts; her hair sticking to her forehead, shoulders and neck.

Every inch of him began craving even more, needing to release the pent up tension that was building in the pit of his stomach. He thrust his hips up; meeting her, thrust for thrust as they became harder and faster, as did every sound of ecstasy that slipped past her lips as she matched his tempo. His hands roamed every accessible area of skin with no purpose other than to feel her before settling on her hips, anchoring her so he could pump his hips up into hers even harder and faster. Hers explored his body in the same way before settling back on his chest.

Loud cries replaced the gasps and moans that fell from her lips as she felt herself slip for the second time, her body giving into the intense pleasure that washed over her, drowning her with its force as she came, harder than she ever had before, PJ following closely behind her as he burst, coating her insides with his seed.

She collapsed onto him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, their bodies sharing sporadic tremors as they returned from their highs. They lay together, exhausted, hair tousled and damp from sweat; faces flushed with the after effects of their lovemaking; her lips parted and swollen from the many kisses they shared and PJ pulled the sheets up around their rapidly cooling bodies. And they slept, not caring about the rest of the world for the time being, they were in their own little world. Just the two of them, together.


End file.
